1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to stands for supporting televisions and, more particularly, to a stand for selective support of a portable television in a variety of positions and/or viewing orientations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various means are known for supporting televisions. For example, some televisions, such as CRT televisions, include integral housings with flat bottom surfaces for securely placing the televisions on, for example, a shelf of an entertainment center. Alternatively, when secured to a wall, CRT televisions generally require separate robust mounting assemblies that include a flat support tray upon which the televisions can be placed and rigidly secured.
Other televisions, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display televisions, are typically supported either by a rigid stand for placement on a horizontal support surface (e.g., floor, desk, or other furniture) or by a separate wall-mount assembly coupled to the back of the television for mounting to a wall. These stands and wall-mount assemblies are generally removably secured to the television by fasteners such that an owner can choose between mounting the television on a wall or a horizontal support surface. Significant assembly and disassembly is required, however, by the owner (or installation professional) to switch between a wall-mounted arrangement and a horizontal surface mounted arrangement. As such, an owner generally selects one of the aforementioned mounting arrangements for an extended period of time—the television thereby becoming somewhat of a fixture in the selected mounting arrangement.